


Forever

by Nana_Cassal



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Botton Ash, Boys In Love, Boys' Love, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Lime, M/M, OOC, One Shot, Post-Canon, Romance, Top Eiji, Viñeta, What-If
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 13:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16087292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_Cassal/pseuds/Nana_Cassal
Summary: "—Te lo dije una vez y te lo vuelvo a decir ahora. Te lo diré las veces que sean necesarias: en todos los sentidos, te estaré esperando por siempre."





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Banana Fish pertenece a Akimi Yoshida.
> 
> N/A: Mi mente se ha encargado de darles un final feliz en mi imaginación. Es por eso por lo que escribí esto :3

* * *

**ǀ** **_F_ ** _orever_ **ǀ**

* * *

 

.

.

.

_Existen millones de formas de hacer el amor._

—Eiji...

Le susurra de manera sensual y el aludido se siente desfallecer. Algo dentro suyo va a explotar en cualquier momento. No obstante, su inexperiencia le juega en contra; la misma le impide canalizar de manera adecuada las emociones que lo embriagan.

Mas trata de dar su mayor esfuerzo, en verdad lo hace. En dicho momento lleva la batuta de la relación y no desea arruinar la experiencia con detalles inverosímiles. Es justo ahí, ambos recostados en la cama y con las almas desnudas, cuando llega su turno de salvarle la vida.

—Eiji… —gime nuevamente, a la espera de lo que quiere considerar inevitable.

Y Eiji no contesta, no es necesario. Besa la frente del hombre bajo él y recorre a besos el camino que se forma desde su rostro hasta su abdomen. Un beso en la mejilla, otro en la curvatura del cuello, un roce de labios en el pecho. Uno a uno hasta llegar al nacimiento del vello púbico bajo su ombligo.

—Eres tan hermoso. —No sabe si ese es el halago indicado para su amante o para cualquier hombre en realidad. La sangre en ambas cabezas le impide procesar sus pensamientos —. Te quiero tanto, Ash.

Sus palabras se quedan cortas para lo que en verdad siente, sin embargo cree más adecuado demostrar sus sentimientos con acciones que con frases cursis de novelas que ninguno ha leído.

Ash se tensa bajo suyo. Eiji sabe que es un tanto renuente a las palabras bonitas y que el hecho de que hasta ahora han llegado bastante lejos debe tenerlo concentrado.

Pero necesita dejar de pensar.

Interpreta su silencio como una tácita orden de que puede seguir. Vuelve de nuevo a su rostro, le besa de manera demandante y apasionada, sintiéndose desfallecer cuando el otro le apresa por los cabellos.

Todo es maravilloso; los tironeos, la saliva, su cuerpo, sus ojos. Lo ama tanto que ya es urgente demostrárselo de alguna otra manera.

Toma un preservativo y lubricante. Unta aquí y unta allá como ya ha aprendido. Quizá este sí será el día en que pierda por completo su castidad. Ash se retuerce mientras lo prepara; las muecas en su rostro le hacen dudar sobre si continuar o no pero, tal y como acordaron, mientras él no diga lo contrario, puede seguir.

Y ha llegado el momento.

Eiji ya no puede esperar más. Se coloca entre sus piernas y las abre con delicadeza, su vista fija en la entrada dilatada. Toma su miembro con la mano, es demasiado inexperto para maniobras alocadas. Dirige la punta hacia el esfínter y comienza a hacer presión.

Han rebasado su propia línea y casi siente que, por fin, después de tantos intentos, esta es su noche prometida. Se queda quieto cuando solo ha entrado la punta, no quiere lastimar a Ash por su emoción adolescente de comenzar a intimar. Solo quiere disfrutar un poco, solo un poco más de dicha unión. De su mente desconectada del cuerpo y unida a la de Ash.

—Sácalo.

Esa simple orden logra que vuelva a la realidad.

—¿Ash? —cuestiona, inseguro.

—¡Que lo saques!

Ash tapa su rostro con ambos brazos. Aunque sabe que de esa manera no puede verlo, Eiji le sonríe para reconfortarlo. Le besa los cabellos rubios y de a poco sale de su interior.

Y más que decepción, le duele verlo así. Le duele ver que aborrece algo que debería causarle placer. Un acto que no debería tener nada de malsano, un acto con el que podría demostrarle cuanto lo ama, para Ash, es solo una cadena de malos recuerdos que trata de mantener en el olvido.

Los sollozos sustituyen a los gemidos. Eiji quiere consolarlo pero decide darle unos minutos. Cuando la respiración de Ash parece haberse acompasado, se sienta junto a él para retirarle los brazos y poder ver su rostro. No es la primera vez que lo ve llorar, mas eso no significa que con el tiempo se acostumbrara a esa imagen. Daría todo para que ya no derramara ni una sola lágrima.

—Lo he arruinado otra vez. —Ash se incorpora a su lado, sentándose también —. Lo lamento.

—No te disculpes. Está bien.

—Es solo que… no puedo. —Vuelve a cubrir su rostro con las manos. Eiji solo apoya la palma en su espalda desnuda —. Sé que a este paso tú…

—Ash —interrumpe, ganando por completo la atención del otro —. ¿En verdad ya has olvidado mi promesa?

El aludido se queda en blanco. Alza el rostro para verlo a los ojos, el jade encontrándose con la profundidad del negro. No pronuncia ninguna palabra y Eiji le sonríe. Quizá, entre tantas promesas, no recuerde algunas en concreto. Y está bien. Adora dejarlo sin palabras. Ama su rostro sorprendido, ese deje de curiosidad propio de la verdadera edad que tiene.

De nuevo no hacen falta palabras cuando las acciones son las que importan. Eiji le abraza y con la mano libre acaricia su mejilla, acercando el rostro para besarle con dulzura. A él le sale bien impregnar ternura en sus gestos, esa delicadeza de la que Ash se encuentra tan falto.

—Te lo dije una vez y te lo vuelvo a decir ahora. Te lo diré las veces que sean necesarias. —Esta vez besa su frente. Acuna el rostro de Ash entre sus manos, quiere que le mire a los ojos, que no pierda detalle de sus palabras —: En todos los sentidos, te estaré esperando por siempre.

Lo deja en blanco. Percibe un leve rubor en sus pálidas mejillas y eso le da un vuelco en el interior. De nueva cuenta se invierten los papeles donde él es el adulto y Ash solo un niño que necesita de su amparo.

—¿Y si yo nunca…?

—En verdad no me importaría, sabes. Porque yo no quiero eso de ti. Lo que yo necesito lo tengo cada día contigo. Con el simple hecho de que estés a mi lado, de que me eligieras… es suficiente.

Ash baja la mirada y se recuesta en su regazo. A Eiji la imagen se le antoja familiar. Y justo como lo hizo aquella vez, acaricia su espalda, sus cabellos, le reconforta, pero ahora con la complicidad que la nueva etiqueta de su relación les ha permitido alcanzar.

—Para mí, justo ahora, estamos haciendo el amor. —La risa de Ash es música para sus oídos, lo cual le demuestra a sí mismo que ninguna de sus afirmaciones es una mentira.

Permanecen así la eternidad. Una eternidad que nunca será una tortura mientras estén junto al otro. Al final Ash se endereza. Una sonrisilla surcando sus labios y con la emoción inyectada en las pupilas.

—Dame un poco más de tiempo, te prometo que voy a lograrlo —pide, ruega, suplica. Eiji sabe que no es necesario pero, si eso le da seguridad, lo permite —. Solo, por favor, no te vayas.

Eiji aprovecha su cercanía para volver a invadir su espacio. Junta sus frentes y espera que el mensaje cale hondo en Ash, que desde ahora jamás pueda olvidarlo otra vez.

—Siempre —reiteró.

Y no hizo falta nada más.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer!


End file.
